¡no es cierto!
by inayaon
Summary: Nunca falta el amigo que se burla de ti cuando sabe que alguien te gusta pero con Sakuma es distinto, ¿por qué tuvo que decirle a sus amigos que Goenji le gustaba? grave error. ¡one-shot para Inazuma Yaoi Reto Literario!


Aloha! jeje hoy que tengo que entrar a la escuela (ya se acabaron misvacaciones TTwTT subó este one-shot de una pareja que según yo, es extraña ¬¬

¡mi primer SakumaXGoenji! espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven no es mío, pero voy a ahorrar y será mío jajaja (soñar no es malo ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO ES CIERTO!<strong>

_*Jirou Sakuma y Shuuya Goenji*_

-¡no es cierto!, no, no, no y ¡NO! –dijo Sakuma con el rostro completamente enrojecido

-nee…Sakuma, ¿entonces por qué te sonrojas? –le preguntó Fubuki tratando de contener su risa

-a…aa… ¡porque hace calor! –dijo mientras se abanicaba con su mano

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Sakuma comenzaba a enojarse

-vamos Sakuma, no te pongas así

-¡ya quisiera verlos en mi lugar!, ¿Qué sentirían si todos les hicieran burla y trataran de emparentarlos con alguien? ¿eh? ¡¿EH?

-pues yo…¡me da igual!, ¡no soy tu! –le dijo Midorikawa mientras comenzaba a reírse

Sakuma se levantó bruscamente de su sitio y salió de la casa de Kazemaru. Los otros chicos se quedaron desconcertados mirando hacia la puerta

-¿acaso dije algo malo? –preguntó Midorikawa mientras miraba a los demás. Fubuki, Suzuno y Tachimukai solo se encogieron de hombros en señal de desconcierto.

(…)

Sakuma caminaba por la calle, rodeado por un aura maligna. Todas las personas que estaban cerca se estremecían con solo verlo.

-nunca debí haberles dicho a esos infelices que él me gustaba, nunca debí de hacer eso –pensaba Sakuma. No se dio cuenta cuando ni en donde pero de repente al voltear vio que Goenji estaba caminando junto a él.

-G-Goenji, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakuma con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin el aura maligna rodeándole

-pues camino como cualquier persona, estamos en la calle –le dijo con una cara de "obvio" –por cierto hola Sakuma

-lo lamento, hola –le dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente y ambos continuaron caminando.

Goenji se sonrojo, por alguna extraña razón (mentira ¬¬) cada que estaba con o cerca de Sakuma él se sentía…veamos…cual es la palabra…a gusto, se sentía a gusto con el peliblanco.

Se preguntarán, ¿desde cuándo le ocurría esto? Desde que Sakuma se lastimó un tobillo.

*****Flash back*****

-¡Sakuma, Fudo! –gritó Kido, indicando la formación de los pingüinos imperiales número 3

-¡hai! –respondieron los dos mientras corrían hacia el centro de la cancha

Goenji se encontraba con Endo en el área de penales y decidió hacer él tornado de fuego, entonces Endo utilizo la mano fantasma y sin querer lanzo el balón hacia Kido, Fudo y Sakuma

-¡cuidado! –gritó Endo, pero fue muy tarde y él balón se impactó contra el tobillo de Sakuma, provocando que cayera y comenzara a gritar de dolor.

-¡ve lo que hiciste Endo! –le gritó Goenji mientras corría en dirección a Sakuma

-yo…yo…yo –Endo se quedó en blanco mirando a Sakuma, con sentimiento de culpa (y el síndrome de robot)

Goenji se acercó a Sakuma y tomó su tobillo, el peliblanco se quejó -creó que te fracturaste –le indicó Goenji –perdóname, yo tengo la culpa

-n-no te preocupes, n-no es tan malo…creo –dijo Sakuma mientras trataba de incorporarse

-vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería –le indicó Goenji mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie –¿crees poder caminar?

-creo que no –respondió Sakuma, haciendo una mueca de dolor al momento de tratar de apoyar su pie

Goenji le sonrió y tomando a Sakuma por sorpresa, lo cargó con sus brazos para caminar hacia la enfermería mientras que Kido y Fudo se quedaron en la cancha, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Endo.

Sakuma estaba totalmente sonrojado, para ser sinceros estar sobre los fuertes brazos de Shuuya Goenji era realmente fascinante. Ver como algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello lentamente, ver su cabello moverse ligeramente por el viento y escuchar su respiración un poco agitada, hacían que Sakuma se encontrara en un momento totalmente único y demasiado agradable.

Por otro lado, Goenji disfrutaba tener en sus brazos a su querido Sakuma. Desde que había ingresado a Inazuma JAPAN sabía que estaba enamorado del moreno, pero no había comentado nada. Le gustaba su forma de ser, tan valiente dentro de un cuerpo tan frágil. Era una atracción protectora hacia el chico, una atracción llamada amor y que sentía hacia Sakuma.

Cuando ambos llegaron a le enfermería, esperaron un rato

-gracias por traerme Goenji –le dijo Sakuma mientras se sentaba en la cama

-por nada y de verdad lamento haberte lastimado –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

La enfermera llegó y revisó el tobillo del chico. Le dijo que no era fractura pero que iba a inmovilizarlo por un mes para que no se lastimara y sanara rápido, así es como Sakuma salió de la enfermería con el pie enyesado sosteniéndose de Goenji.

*****Fin de Flash back*****

Kazemaru llegó con una enorme sonrisa a su casa. Llevaba bolsas con comida y un pastel, iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Jirou.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Sakuma! –gritó Kazemaru al entrar a su casa

-em…Fubuki, ¿tienes un tres? –preguntó Midorikawa mientras tomaba una carta.

A Kazemaru le bajo una gotita por la nuca –chicos… ¿dónde está Sakuma? –preguntó mientras dejaba las compras en la mesa del comedor

-¿eh?, ah…hola Kazemaru –le respondió Midorikawa sin mucho afán -¿y tú tienes algún tres Suzuno?

-¡idiotas!, dejen de jugar y respondan –gritó Kazemaru mientras caminaba hacia los chicos

-tranquilo Kazemaru, verás…Sakuma se fue hace como cinco minutos -le respondió Suzuno

-¿por qué se fue?

-porque Midorikawa lo hizo enfadar con lo de Goenji –respondió Fubuki sin prestarle mucha atención

-Ryuuji-kun… ¡por qué hiciste eso!, justo hoy que es su cumpleaños. Sabía que no debía dejarlos solos en mi casa con el pobre de Sakuma y justamente hoy que Goenji había accedido a venir a festejar con nosotros

-¡Qué! –dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban a ver a Kazemaru

-mi sorpresa se ha arruinado…Midorikawa… ¡ahora si te mato!

-¡espera!, hay que ser sensatos –dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por toda la casa siendo perseguido por el peliazul. Ante la hastiada mirada de los demás.

(…)

Ahí estaban, en el parque de ciudad Inazuma. Goenji, después de comprar un par de sodas, había invitado a Sakuma a ese parque para poder platicar a gusto, sin interrupciones. Lo que Sakuma no sabía es que ese parque era mejor conocido por su fama como el parque de las parejas.

-¿entonces te hicieron enojar? –preguntó Goenji

-sí, jamás debí decirles eso –respondió el peliblanco mientras le daba un trago a su soda

-¿decirles qué? –volvió a preguntar Goenji con un poco de curiosidad

Sakuma se sonrojo y agachó su cabeza. Sin embargo comprendió que era el momento justo, debía ser lo más directo posible.

-quien me gusta –terminó de decir Sakuma, volteando su rostro para evitar la mirada de Goenji

Goenji también comprendió que ese era el momento preciso, respiro profundamente pero con discreción y se aventuró a preguntar -¿quién te gusta?

-no, no puedo mencionar su nombre

-pero, podrías darme algunas pistas. Que te parece si tú me dices quien te gusta, yo también te digo quien me gusta

Sakuma se sonrojo un poco, luego sonrió. Le mataba esa duda, deseaba con fervor saber quién le gustaba a Goenji, ya que según Midorikawa, le gustaba él.

-pues es más alto que yo, tiene unos ojos preciosos, es muy fuerte, sus técnicas son asombrosas, es la persona más amable que eh conocido en mi vida, cuando lo veo siento que estoy seguro, me siento muy feliz cuando estoy a su lado y sobre todo, es el centro de mi atención –Goenji se sonrojo pero, tales cualidades no eran dignas de él, según Kazemaru a Sakuma le gustaba él, pero y si estaba equivocado… ¿entonces quién le gustaba a Sakuma?

-por cierto, él es rubio –termino de decir Sakuma mientras dejaba su lata de soda en el suelo

-ya veo, creo que es un chico genial. Espero que seas muy feliz con él, ahora entiendo que Afuro es perfecto para ti –terminó de decir Goenji mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a su casa

Sakuma se quedó en shock, ¿tan torpe era?, había sido tan torpe como para confundir a Goenji con esa descripción

-¡espera! –gritó Sakuma provocando que el otro se detuviera súbitamente –no es Afuro el que me gusta –el pelicrema volteo a verlo –él que me gusta…eres tú Goenji

El chico sonrió y corrió para abrazar a Sakuma. Él correspondió el abrazo de forma casi instantánea.

-como lo prometí, ahora te diré que quien me gusta también eres tú Sakuma –le dijo Goenji, sin separarse del otro

Desde una distancia razonable, cinco chicos observaban la escena completamente enternecidos.

-creo que mi sorpresa si se hizo posible –mencionó Kazemaru mientras sonreía

-al fin, al fin están juntos –dijo Tachimukai mientras secaba algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo

-les dije que vendrían a este parque, ahora vámonos debemos darles privacidad –les dijo Suzuno mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa de Kazemaru

-Suzuno tiene razón, además debemos ir a ver si Ryuuji-kun ya recuperó el conocimiento, Kazemaru si se pasó esta vez –reclamó Fubuki mientras seguía a Suzuno

-se merecía un escarmiento por ser así de bruto, además no es la primera vez que lo dejamos solo –le contesto Kazemaru mientras comenzaba a reírse. Tachimukai sonrió y también siguió a sus compañeros.

Goenji se acercó al rostro de Sakuma y depositó en sus labios un intenso beso, un beso repleto de emociones, un beso con el que esperaba que Sakuma comprendiera lo importante que era para él. Se separaron y volvió a abrazarlo

-por cierto, feliz cumpleaños –susurró en la oreja de Sakuma mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad

-¡es verdad!, debo volver con Kazemaru y los demás ellos iban a celebrar mi… -Goenji silenció sus palabras volviendo a besarlo

-sé que lo entenderán, además con Midorikawa cerca la comida va a escasear. Mejor yo te invito a comer

Sakuma le sonrió y asintió suavemente con su cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante, tomados de la mano, viéndose a los ojos con la infinita dulzura que se encuentra en el corazón de alguien que realmente ama a esa persona especial.

* * *

><p>¿y?...¿qué les parece?<p>

creo que me falto más esmero en el final, pero me gustó ^^

Espero que a Pau-Chan Espitia le guste (jeje)

¿reviews? ¿o acaso tan mal estuvo? o.o


End file.
